Mana Khemia 2 : It Nightmare not Suprise !
by Ra-chanMiawMiaw
Summary: Ulang tahun Ulrika 2 hari lagii ! Apakah yang akan di persiapkan Chloe ? :3 Just Read and give Comment THX :D Sorry kalo jelek FFN / Sorry juga kalo englishnya kacau :D RnR... QAQ


It' Nightmare not Surprise !

Sep, 21…

Chloe : So… 2 days more…..

Ulrika : Hmmm ? What are you talking Chloe ?

Chloe : Oh nothing…. Hmhmhmhm…

Ulrika : Hey you seems hide something aren't you !

Chloe : I said nothinG! So you not believe me … ?

Ulrika : "waa…..hhh…aa…tt.? suuu…..ree.. I believe you…

Chloe : " Good Girl !

"Bell Ringing"

Ulrika : Oh ! hurry or we gonna late !

Alchemy Class

Ulrika : *huft* I glad we not late….

Chloe : You right…. But if we late that must be because of YOU !

Ulrika : Hey don't say that…. Oh come…

*They begin the class*

: Attention Every One ! I just want remember you all the Mid-Exam will be start tomorrow !

so make sure all of you come before 6.00 am understand ?!

Ulrika : Whatt ! Why 6 am ?

Mr. Tony : Just come !

Chloe : Seems like I must put incantation on you Ulrika…..

Ulrika : Why ?

Chloe : I know you always overslept…..

Ulrika : Oh… maybe you right…but don't use incantation that take my life….

Chloe : Sure… maybe I use incantation that make you never sleep… Hmhmhmhm…..

Ulrika : Whaatt ! I pass ! Mr. Tony : You TWO ShUT UP already !

Chloe : Crap this is because of Ulrika talk to loud …..

Ulrika : I'm Sorry … *scary*

: Okay That for today …. See you tomorrow morning …..

Class Hallway

Ulrika : Hey Chloe let's go to workshop….

Chloe : Oh yes I want to make the incantation for you…

Ulrika : noo I pass …

Chloe : Why that only make you never sleep in one day

Ulrika : But if I not sleep my Eyes ! will be red … My Face ! will be ugly I can't look like that

Chloe : Hmhmhmh… eyes red ….face ugly….. Ulrika…..ZOMBIE ! You know that not bad being a zombie…

Ulrika : Whaatt Nooo I don't want being a zombieeeeeee ! *looking at mirror* My eyes still green My face still nice Oh thanks god….!

…. *silent…..

Ulrika : Hey ! Why you leave me ! Chloee ! Waitt ~

Ulrika Workshop

Ulrika : Heyy !

Goto : Why you screaming like that My'lady ?

Peperoni : Yes nee-chan don't like that ,it doesn't good to hear you know !

Ulrika : Shut up you two ! I just want to stop Chloe !

Goto : Oh what that Lady-In-Black do to you ?

Ulrika : She will make incantation again ! and curse me !

Chloe : Look's like you late I just done making it ….. Now ! *Throw the incantation*

Ulrika : Oh no ! Secret Technique ~Human Shield~ *use Peperoni as shield*

Peperoni : Aghh Noooooooooooooooo !

Chloe : Oh you the lucky guy…

Peperoni : No nee-chan why you use me as a shield !?

Ulrika : Sorry that because you near me ! right Goto ? Huh !? * look at Goto and….* He's gone already ! how fast…..

Chloe : So … one of my prey just run away ~

Ulrika : So you mean I your prey too ?!

Chloe : You want ? Okay now you are my prey …. Hmhmhmhm… sacrifice Ulrika into demon…..

Ulrika : No I don't want it ! Please God Help me ! Oh yes !... *Throw (SleepPowder)

Chloe : Uhh… what is this filling…. I fill like…. I want to…. ZzZzZzZzZzzz….

Peperoni : Nee-chan what are you do to her ?

Ulrika : I just make her sleep… and now it my chance ! *RUNNN!*

Peperoni : Waitt ! What about mee !? What about the incantation ? What about…..Her….?

Chloe : Hmhmhmhmh… that my doll not the real me …..so don't worry….

Peperoni : WHAATT ! How did you do that ?

Chloe : Do you forget I am a Magician Of Destruction that can read people mind… and can do body switch magic….

Peperoni : Oh yess ! I remember now !... But looks like till two of us now…..

Chloe : Hmhmhmhm… look's like you the brave one that still stay here….?

Peperoni : Oh you right ! I must run too byee…. *run from the workshop* BRAKK!

Peperoni : What is this ! I not see anything here but something block the way !

Chloe : I glad , I activated that magic as fast I can…..

Peperoni : So you make this invisible wall !?

Chloe : Yes… Now there just you and me…. Hmhmhm.. What should I test now ? Incantation that make you weak and useless ? or Incantation that make you die in 2 second ? or Incantation that make you sweets and ant army will eat you slowly …. Which want do you like ?

Peperoni : No I don't want ant eat me ! Please I beg you Chloe don't do that on me and I will do anything…. !

Chloe : It not curses it an incantation….

Peperoni : Sorry ! I forget it…

Chloe : "_Use Mr. Fairy to kidnap Ulrika …. And Kill two of them….. Hahaha not bad…."_

Peperoni : So.?

Chloe : Okay deal… your first job is kidnap Ulrika and bring her to me ! Now !

Peperoni : Okay I Understand !

Chloe : Hmm.. Just do not betray me ! Lei Zue Zue ~bla bla bla bla~ it open now go !

Peperoni : Yes Miss !*Go out workshop and serch Ulrika*

Old Quarry

Goto : I think we save here….

Ulrika : I never image that we will in condition like this ….. Chloe so serious this time…

Goto : Yes you right…. *noticed something from behind* Hmm ?

Ulrika : What ? Anything wrong ? Or you miss something ?

Goto : Quite down !

Ulrika : sorry…

Goto : They coming let's hide

Ulrika : okay

*They hide behind a big stone*

? : Hmm… They not here…

? : Wait My"lady I sense human being here !

? : Punii ?

Ulrika : Hey I know them !

? : Huh ? Who's there !

Ulrika : Lily , Whimp , Puniyo… ! What are you doing here ?

Lily : I the one who must ask that question !

Ulrika : Okay I and Goto hide from Chloe ….

Lily : Only for hide from Chloe you 2 hide here ?

Whimp : But this so far from campus …

Ulrika : That is my plan ! if Chloe find us here then I use (WingOfIcarus) to come back to campus..

Lily : Good Idea…But if you hide again Chloe will always know where are you ….

Ulrika : You right….

Puniyo : Punii ! Punini !

PuniKichi : My sister said that if you want to hide she know more better place !

Ulrika : No thanks Puniyo….

Goto : Anyway what you three doing here ?

Whimp : We searching …Hmpp! *Lily close whimp mouth*

Lily : It nothing just searching someone…

Goto : oh….

Puniyo : Punii ! ni ni !

PuniKichi: My sister said we just searching Raze and Et GYAHHHHHHHH ! *Lily Kick Kichi*

Lily : What did just you saying !

Ulrika : Why they hide from you lily ?

Lily : Oh that my secret ~

Goto : Want my help ?

Lily : No thanks Whimp have help me and Puniyo too

Kichi : Hey don't forget me….

…..

Chloe : Gotcha….. ~Darkness Trap~

!BOOOMM !

Ulrika : Kyaaa !

Lily : AHH !

Whimp : Aaaaa !

Puniyo : Puniiiiiiiiiii !

PuniKichi : What this nooo !

Goto : …

Chloe : Hurry Capture Ulrika and Goto !

Peperoni : Yes miss !

Chloe : My plan will success ….

Peperoni : Miss ! Goto only leave his body…. And it empty…

Chloe : Hmhmhm…. Don't worry about him we just get the Princess now …..

Peperoni : Anyway will you dispel the curse on me …?

Chloe : Oh I do that later … I just want play now with my prey…. Now let's Go back! (WingOfIcarus) !

*They gone*

Lily : Chloe….magic….always strongly as usuall…

Whimp: my lady ! are you okay ? are you hurt ? are you injured ?*worry*

Puniyo : puniii…..

Lily : Stop use Mr. Basshum word… ! now bring me (HealJar) !

Whimp : Yes My"Lady !

*they recover and…*

Lily : Oh I think Ulrika will be in danger now !

Whimp : You right My"Lady but shouldn't we help her ?

Lily : No we must heal puniyo now ! and take care of Kichi ! and Forget that country bumkin !

Whimp : Sir Yes Sir!

Lily : I m not sir !

Audotorium

Et : T-hehehe they will not find us here !

Raze : Stop playing lover already Et ! Don't you remember tomorrow is Mid-Exam ?

Et : Oh ! You right ! Why you not remembering me while ago ?

Raze : You pull me to hard …. So I can't talk …

Et : You right Raze sorry now let's go back !

Yun : Oh there you are !

Raze : Yun Good timing !

Yun : I will force you two if not want go to Miss Lily now !

Et : Hey come on we just want to go back now !

Raze : Yes that true …

Yun : What ?

Et : I will tell you not let's hurry !

WorkshopHallway

Chloe : Hurry up Mr. Fairy !

Peperoni : Sorry miss ! ThePrincess just very heavy !

Chloe : Oh yes ! Incantation ! ….

Peperoni : Wow she light not !

Peperoni : Is this okay ?

Chloe : Shut up already and do your job !

Raze : Hey stop what are you two doing !?

Et : Look's like they kidnap Ulrika !

Yun : Where did you know that – ?

Et : Hehehe I just imagine ~

Chloe : You done your chit chat ?

Raze : Oh sorry we ignore you ..

Chloe : Don't worry Raze boy… you guys can ignore us and die….

Et : Diee ?Looks like fun !

Yun : Oh why I must be friend with this crazy woman ….

Peperoni : Oh no Miss Lady-In-Black angry ! *BipBipBip* Emergency ! Emergency!

Raze : Come on we serious why you drag Ulrika like that ?

Chloe : Maybe Mr. Fairy will tell you ~

Peperoni : We just want to put incantation on her !

Et : !?

Yun:!?

Raze ..!? But she your friend !

Chloe : Yeah she my Best Friend and You her boy friend … I am right didn't i ?

Et : Whatt ! so Raze and Ulrika lover?!

Yun : You must be kidding !

Raze : Hey don't believe her !

Chloe : Okay okay enough for now we leaving bye ~

Peperoni : See you later Ulrika BF !

Raze : Hey !

Et : Raze why don't you tell me that you have be her BoyFriend ?

Yun : Yes … Owner must be angry if she know this….

Raze : Why you believe in that girl so much !?

Et : Of course I believe Chloe … She is know every thing you know !

Yun : Yes that right !

Raze : Owh Whatever !

UlrikaWorkshop

Chloe : Put her there !

Peperoni : Okay miss …

Ulrika : uhh…. Hey !

Chloe : No.. She is Wake up….

Ulrika : Chloe ! Why you use magic on me ?

Chloe : It for you ! you know !

Ulrika : owh what will you do ?

Chloe : Using incantation to make you not late tomorrow !

Ulrika : I tried … please … don't do that Chloe just wake me up tomorrow…

Chloe : … Why I not think it before ! How Stupid I am !

Peperoni : You stupid like donkey …

Chloe : What did you say !

Ulrika : He said you stupid like a donkey…

Chloe : So someone want to die today….. Hahahahaa!?

Peperoni : No please ..that just joke !

Chloe : ~Nightmare~ !

Peperoni : Ghaaaaaa!

Chloe : Hmhmhm… don't worry I won't end you fast just ENJOY !

*Boom Bamm Boom Bamm Crakz Zrazk Zrazk etc…*

CAOUTION : Keep Away Child under 10 years old not allowed see Chloe Punishment !

Ulrika : Oh … I just want go to bed now…..

Goto : Good night My"Lady..

Ulrika : Oh you back …. Kay good night…

Sep,22

Alchemy Class

Ulrika : Thanks for waking me up….

Chloe : Don't worry and sorry for yesterday …

Ulrika : Whoaa ! This first time you say sorry to me …. *Unbelieveable*

Chloe : Hmhmhm .. sometime someone need to say sorry too you know …

Ulrika : Ghihi Thanks …

Mr. Tony : Oh good you all not late !

Mr. Tony : I will tell you now ! The Mid-Exam is Make some (Dark Water) !

Other Student : What that super hard to make sir !

Mr. Tony : Don't complaint or you will not get stamp!

Lily : But that impossible for alchemy like us for now !

Mr. Tony : I said ! STOP COMPALINT !

Ulrika : Chloe you like something like that don't you ?

Chloe : Yes of course … Hmhmhm.. so you like weird stuff too ?

Ulrika : Hey ! I just asking ….

Chloe : I understand… don't be shy…..

Mr. Tony : And The deadline of the Exam is Tomorrow night !

Students : What ?

Mr. Tony : And one more thing … if you not done and lose to Flay Student ! You WILL See Hell !

Chloe : Hmhmhmhmhm…..

Ulrika : What ?

Mr. Tony : That all for today thanks….. and good luck…

Chloe : Hell….Ulrika burning….

Ulrika : Hey stop talking that weird stuff !

Chloe : Oh ? Isn't you like weird stuff a while ago ?

Ulrika : Oh come on Chloe focus !

Chloe : Hmhm…. I just want make someone laugh ….

Chloe : Okay now let's make Dark Water..

Ulrika : Hmm but I want make sure …. Hey ! *call lily*

Lily : Oh what it is ?

Ulrika : Can you tell us what the ingredients to make (Dark water) ?

Lily : Why I must tell you and that !

Ulrika : Hey her character different from yesterday….

Lily : Hmp! That just because I need you…

Chloe : I see .. come on Ulrika don't ask her again ! if you keep asking her she must order us to lick her shoes first

Lily : Hey, what person do you think iam ?

Chloe : You must be order Raze to lick your shoes everyday right ?!

Lily : Hmm… Raze lick my shoes …. With his charming eyes….. ohh he soo..*membayangkan* heyy don't make me image it !

Chloe : See she is crazy .. we shouldn't get near her !

Ulrika : Maybe you right Chloe let's ask Miss Miranda …

Lily : Heyy ! Waitt !

*Ulrika and Chloe leave Lily*

Miss Miranda Room

Ulrika : Excuse me miss…Hey she not here….

Chloe : Just look carefully …. There she is !

Miranda : You found me …. What do you need ?

Ulrika : Creepy … We want ask you the ingredient to make (Dark Water)

Miranda : You just need …. Bla blab la blab la and some (HellSpice)

Chloe : Oh that easy….

Miranda : Not easy you know ! First you have make( HellSpice) in 23 ether level…. Second make sure you do that on night …. Third you must make with your emosion …..

Ulrika : What ? Isn't we only must combine all ingredients and stir it like making other item ?

Miranda : (DarkWater) different from other item this item effect is put all abnormal status to monster…..

Chloe : Hmm… like Ulrika ~CannonBall~ magic huh ?

Ulrika : You right now hurry we doesn't have much time ! Thanks Miss Miranda…

Miranda : Your welcome my dear….

*They go to Workshop*

Sep

Ulrika Workshop

Ulrika : so Chloe we have all the ingredients ?

Chloe : Yes just now make (HellSpice) in 23 ether level ….

Ulrika : I try…. *starting making (HellSpice)

…

….

….. *5hours later*

Ulrika : No this is to hard… Chloe can you help me !

Chloe :Oh… you can't make it ?

Ulrika : It super hard you know…!

Chloe : I see you make one….five… 67 (HellSpice) ! That to many …..

Ulrika : Owh now what we gonna do ?

Chloe : Give me (KittyKnip),(50 HellSpice),and (SoulBlood)

Ulrika : What are you trying to make ?

Chloe : Hmhmmhm….. I want summoning high-rank demon that can help alchemy …..

Ulrika : Okay here …. Just hurry it almost night !

Chloe : *Prepare the ritual* Now ! Dema Dema Mon Mon Demon Lala lala la ~ In The Name Of Magician Of Detruction I summon you Great Overlord ! ~

*Mist come and sorounded the room…..*

Ulrika : I can't see anything ! Chloe where are you !

Overlord : MUhahahhaahah Who's the want that brave to summon me !

Ulrika : Kyaa !

Chloe : Be Quiet Ulrika !

Ulrika : ….

Chloe : I the one that summon you !

Overlord : My Pleasure your highness…. Do you have job for me ?

Chloe : Yes please make (HellSpice) in 23 ether level ! Now !

Overlord : Okay !

Ulrika : I think he want to kill you … or fight with you…

Chloe : Hmhmhm….. he can't do that every demon who has summoned can't disobey the summoner order !

Ulrika : I see..

Overlord : Here your item ….

Ulrika : That very fast !

Chloe : Thanks .. and one more task !

Overlord : My pleasure…..

Chloe : Can you being my slave ?

Overlord : Whaat ! Overlord like me ! Be slave and lick you shoes every day ?

Chloe : Hey iam not saying that !

Overlord : Now Way ! I don't want !

Chloe : So ?

Overlord : What ? Gyahhhhhhh ! Arghhhhhhhhh ! Noooooooooo ! *turn into dust*

Chloe : See that punishment to demon that disobey the summoner order !

Ulrika : Why you do that … I fill sorry for him…..

Chloe : Hmhmhmhm…

Ulrika : Enough about it I just want make it now !

Chloe : Remember you must make it with your emotion !

Ulrika : *imagine Lily* Arghhhh I hateeeeee youuu ! *********** **** ******

Chloe : Oh….. what kind of word that she use … Hmhmhmhm…

Ulrika : Yess I did it !

Chloe : Wow ! Hurry now we must go to room. ….

Mr. Tony Room

Chloe : This our Mid-Exam result sir !

Ulrika : I made it !

Mr. Tony : Wow wow you two the first student ! Good Job !

Chloe : Are you sure ?

Mr . Tony : Yes but Lily actually the first but….. she failure…..

Ulrika : Then what about our (DarkWater) ?

Mr . Tony : It great here your stamp ….

Chloe : This is all because Ulrika use weird word when make it….

Ulrika : Stt ! That must be a secret !

Mr. Tony : Don't worry now just get rest !

Ulrika : Okay sir ! And Thanks so much ! *leave Mr Tony romm*

Chloe : Hmm… you look surprised this time …..

Mr . Tony : Yes because you the first or might be you two that not be punish !

Chloe : Oh yes .. can I see the punishment tomorrow ?

Mr. Tony : Of course ….. or you can join I and Flay do it …..

Chloe Hmhmhmhm…*ba bump* *ba bump*….

Ulrika Room

Ulrika : Hmm.. Chloe so good today that enough for me… A stamp for Mid-Exam… She very mysterious person huh ?

Uryu : Uh uh !

Ulrika : Hmm … I just wonder what will tomorrow happen ?

Uryu : Uhhh….

Ulrika : Many Thing happen and at last that day come … ZzzZz…..

Sep,23….. 3.00 AM

Al-Revis Graveyard

Ulrika : ZzZzZz….Hmmm ! Whaatt ! Where I am ?

Chloe : Hmhmhm… Surprise ! Happy Birth Day Ulrika …

Goto : Happy Birth Day Ulrika …..!

Enna : Yes Happy Birth Day !

Peperoni : Happy Birth Day one-chan !

Ulrika : Huh ? This is surprised party for me ? But Why must like this ?

Enna,Peperoni,Goto : Lady-In-Black do it !

Ulrika : Chloe ! Why you do this !

Chloe : Hmhmhm… you know I think the birth day party meaning is you fill like Born again and this is the perfect place ! Graveyard… Where soul take and being reincarnation…..

Ulrika : Ugh ! ….. But… thanks…. i…I never you will do this …. *blush*

Chloe : Don't worry the party will be start ! Goto !

Goto : Yes m'am ! *Pull a rope*

Ulrika : Kyaaa ! why you ! *Fell into a hole*

Chloe : Now ! Hear me Evil , Goblins , Demon , Ghost and other Evil being ! The Party Of Ulrika Reincarnation will be begin !

*Evil Being Come Out and start get around Ulrika*

Ulrika : AAAA it not surprise party it Nightmare !

Chloe : Hmhmhmhm… now everyone Eat Ulrika !

Ulrika : Whaatt nooooo !

Peperoni : oh ….

Enna : shouldn't we help Ulrika ?

Goto : No she will not hurt that just Chloe Illusion !

Enna Peperoni : You right !

Chloe : Hey you guys don't wanna join me ? it getting interesting….

Enna Goto Peperoni : Noooo !

Chloe : They gone … Hmhmhm ….. Hey Ulrika why you not scream ?

Ulrika : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Chloe : Wow ! She did it … hmhmhmhm ….

Ulrika : Chloeeeeee ! Help mee !

Chloe : Don't worry they just scaring you not hurt you …..

Ulrika : Nooooooo !

Chloe : Next year I must prepare hell for her …. Hmhmhm burning….. I can't wait ….

And they were like that until morning … iam sure Ulrika dead ….

Chloe : Heyy she is not dead you know …

Sorry sorry I didn't mean it …..

Chloe : Or you want die ! Hyaaaahh !

Nooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Dead Narator : At last The narrator died because of Chloe ...

The End…


End file.
